Blood Regalia
by xx-Destiny
Summary: My father died doing this...dare I say it may have been pointless to try to understand something that is not needed in our world. Was he a fool? Maybe...maybe not...maybe I'm the fool for attempting to understand what he could not. Why me, I ask the world
1. Chapter 1

The news of Alexander Artagnan's death was not merely spread locally. Something of such great importance spread across the country of Gemity instantaneously and it was only a matter of days, before everyone heard the tragic words for themselves. It was unfortunate that the science that mankind revolved around, brought forth the untimely death of one of the world's greatest Alchemyst. Within hours, military personnel, alchemysts, doctors and even politicians began to stream forth to investigate the remains of the late alchemyst.

It was widely known that Alexander Artagnan had been researching the origins of Alchemy, yet what was the true mystery now was what caused his death? Not a hair had been found out of place on the lifeless body and as far as the doctors could tell, Dr. Artagnan had been in perfect physical condition. It was a phenomenon beyond explanation, yet the fact that only one man died seemed to be enough to clarify that the study was indeed worth looking into. The only precaution worth being taken was to gradually expand one's usage of preliminary steps, yet at a pace that would allow that alchemist to thoroughly describe the steps taken, for as fate would have it, Alexander had left no material upon the work he had been conducting.

Yet all things considered, studying after Dr. Artagnan was easier said than done. There was a great drop in the morale of alchemists everywhere; losing their lives was a great fear for many alchemysts, whose dreams were to pursue eternal life. If they chased blindly after an alchemist who left no trace of his work so to explain where he might have gone wrong, what was to stop them from being next?

The death placed a great strain on the people of Samaria as well; it was the home of the late alchemyst and losing such a man was no easy loss to get over. Such a kind hearted and gentle elder was Alexander that many loved him. To think that he could actually be gone after all he had ever done for them was nothing easy to accept. However the funeral came and went and within Samaria, talk of the alchemist died down. Either the people had actually forgotten, or they just did not dwell on the misery of the past.

However, there was one soul that still grieved for the old man. Not a man, but a boy and out of the billions of people around Gemity, he was the only one suffering from the great change in losing the man. Dominic Artagnan was the son of the late alchemyst and in Samaria; he was quite the prodigal alchemyst himself. A recent resident of Samaria for his father and he had only just come a little over a year ago, the small town was quite lively, and beautiful, yet it held with it a tranquility and peace that no other town or city within Gemity could compare. The beauty of Samaria was always best seen throughout the winter where it very much seemed like a winter wonderland; at that particular time, winter was slowly passing by as season changed to spring.

The snow was in retreat and the grass and flowers were sprouting from underneath the inches of snow as it longed for strength and warmth that came from the sun. Dominic found himself lying on a fresh patch of grass near a small river that was slowly flowing onwards towards a lake not too far off south from his current direction. Dominic was not alone either, for a small group of five other individuals sat around him, staring off into the river or the sky above. Dominic himself was staring at the clouds up above, though he could hear the conversation progressing around him; to be honest he was not all that interested in what they were saying at all, though it was solely based upon him in the first place.

He seemed to blink as his eyes took sight of the cloud that almost looked as if it was shaped in the form of a star. Almost immediately, he sat himself upwards, startling the group around him. They stared at him momentarily as he yawned and in turn looked them all over individually, before finally speaking.

"Cloud watching is really fun, huh guys?" he asked simply.

"What in the world are you talking about Dominic? Haven't you been listening to our conversation?" said one, a boy who seemed shocked and angered at the attention span of Dominic.

Dominic simply stared at the boy for a moment or two, before his eyes switched and fell upon the river affront him. However at once the girl on his opposite side seemed to be waiting for Dominic to not answer, "come now, you know Dominic only comes out here to stare at the clouds. His mind is never with us when he's out here," said the girl named Renee who did not lower her gaze from the boy across her. "Why do we even bother coming out here if Dominic will only space out?"

Dominic smiled and nodded at the question. "It's true, I would have thought you guys would have learned by now, but alas, we cannot all be gifted with the right intellect to guide us on the path to brilliance."

"Ouch, what an insult," exclaimed another boy, who was dragging his finger through the remains of snow.

"He's right though, we should have just stayed in the town where we could have kept his attention," said Renee. "If we're going to try and talk to him, then we really should try and think these things through a bit more. The fact that we continue to give into Dominic's pleas to come here all the time only makes us susceptible to his will each time we call on him."

It was apparent that the others were annoyed, after all being the only girl among them, Renee seemed to always have a way of making a mockery of the other boys. Dominic looked around and contained the need to laugh; this was how it always was and yet four boys couldn't bring their heads together and understand what was continuously occurring each and every day they came out to the river. Dominic however grew quite tired of repeatedly seeing the same results; expecting the impossible was something he could not do forever. "You guys seem annoyed, yet it's not the first time Renee has brought this up and yet, you four always seem to become blunt on the matter. Are you angry that a girl could be so precise in telling you how idiotic your being? Perhaps you're angry that Renee doesn't share your stupidity, but instead she shows the intellect to observe the situation?"

"Unbelievable how you join her side," said a sullen boy.

Dominic smiled and shrugged. "I don't take sides, I state the truth Noah."

Noah didn't seem to want to accept that answer. "That's not true, all you do is fuel the flame by allowing the same conflict to emanate each and every time. Why don't you consider stopping it for once, and just joining in a conversation for once in your life?"

Dominic rolled his eyes casually, before standing up. "To join the conversation would be disrupting the process in which you guys seem to enjoy living. Anyways Noah, you've always been quite capable of disrupting this repeated occurrence and yet you've done nothing." He waved and began walking off towards Samaria, the heated argument between the five others beginning. It was obviously clear that there was not just idiocy between the groups, as Noah and Renee so clearly showed, yet to enter their conversations was beyond Dominic's reasoning. Besides, all they ever asked was whether Dominic was still grieving over the loss of his father. It grew annoying for they already knew the answer, but perhaps it was best to hear it heard from Dominic himself. Perhaps they wanted to somehow grow closer to Dominic, yet he had never opened up to any of them. It was by mere coincidence that Dominic had run into the gang weeks ago and since then, they had taken to hanging around Dominic.

Now, walking along the pathway towards the town, the chill air blowing across his face, and his black hair swaying slightly, Dominic thought about nothing except his father and about the great tragedy that had befallen him. How could his father have been so careless not to explain the events that took place during his studies? Dominic had questioned the events ever since learning about what was being studied under his father's roof. What was more, Dominic had come across a note left by the late alchemyst; perhaps it was made especially for him for it had been lying within his father's eyeglass case. Dominic pulled out the note and stared at it aimlessly as he continued walking; it read 'Look past what the human eyes can see.'

"Why leave me something like this?" he asked himself.

"Maybe it's supposed to take you somewhere?"

Dominic stopped but didn't bother turning around. It was Renee. Of course she would have rather followed him than continue on with a pointless argument; the weird part was that he had not seen this coming or perhaps he had not thought too much about it.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so nosy," he replied back as he stopped and looked back towards her.

"I'm just trying to do some good to the world, that's all."

"And what makes you think that helping me would be even remotely beneficial to this world?" Dominic didn't bother waiting for an answer as he took up his brisk walk, leaving Renee staring off at his back.

Renee was persistent; she grabbed hold of Dominic's arm. "Where are you going?"

"I figured that would be obvious, I'm going home."

"Stop messing with me and tell the truth for once."

"I'm seriously going home Renee, if you'd let me go."

"Are you going to find out what happened to your father?"

"Why would I do that?"

"What are you talking about? He was your father for one and you being an alchemyst yourself, I figured you would at least have the curiosity if not the motive to continue his research."

Dominic turned and looked at her momentarily before giving a slight smile. "You figured wrong then; I became an alchemyst because my father wanted it, nothing more. He died, it's a natural part of human life and it would have come sooner or later." He pulled his arm out of her grip and began walking again, "maybe its best that he died doing something he loved."

"I know you'll continue his work, you can't lie to me Dominic!"

Dominic didn't bother to look back, but could feel her eyes lingering on him as he walked. He couldn't help but feel a dreaded feeling within him as he did so too, had she touched a nerve within him? Did she know more about what Dominic wanted than he himself? That couldn't be true, he had never expressed much concern or interest in alchemy; just merely cooperated with his father to make him proud. It was unusual how Renee could make Dominic think these thoughts…had he really ever connected with anyone here in Samaria? It had only been a year and most of the time was spent inside reading, he had only met Renee a week ago and now she was seeing deep inside Dominic.

The idea of connecting with anyone appalled Dominic. He could bear no ties; they would eventually become broken just like everything else around Dominic. All Dominic really had was…"Alchemy." No, he would not subject himself to falling towards Renee's options. What point would he have for following after his father's mistakes, trying to find the origin of the great science as they proclaimed it?

Maybe I do love it, said Dominic silently. He had been brought into the entangled science known as alchemy when he was only nine years old…seven years had actually passed since he had taken up the art…there had been ample time to tell his father he was not interested, yet he never had. Was there really a love for alchemy within him? Dominic really did not have to think hard as he stared up at the sky. He had known all along that it would come to this. All that had stood before him was fear, but there was nothing to fear in striving to reach a goal that would place him at the top of what he loved to do.

The fact that it had taken someone else to tell him this, still bothered Dominic; he didn't want anyone to be so close. Everyone close ended up hurt, and thus he just wanted to remain a book that was never opened. It wasn't so hard to understand, yet so many tried. He sighed and glanced down at a flower in front of local shop. He knelt down beside it and held out his bare hand towards the ground, before closing his eyes. "Decompose the earth; flow the water."

Almost immediately, his hand began to glow a faint blue as a seemingly holographic seal appeared around the area below his hand. A crevice opened in the ground and almost immediately a wave of water emanated and drained into the soil near it. It seemed almost instantly that the flower showed some signs of life, and that was enough for Dominic to be content. He stood and continued on his way; in the hands of this boy, alchemy was a gift to behold.

Dominic's home was nothing to grow in awe of however. It lay outside the gates of Samaria, on a small hill, a quarter mile away. It was a tedious walk, but always enjoyable for Dominic. The house was not too big, three rooms was all that the Artagnan's needed; a living room, a study where most study of alchemy occurred, and of course the bedroom, Dominic and his father previously shared.

Dominic stepped into his bedroom; it was hot and bright, with the sunlight streaming in through the open window. The sun was temporarily blinding, yet Dominic did not need to see to be able to tell that he was not alone in the room. The elderly voice of the town elder spoke up from the corner of the room. "It's so nice to see you again Dominic."

Dominic did not bother turning to acknowledge the elder citizen, but merely threw himself atop his bed, where he lay staring up at the ceiling, as if a care in the world. The warmth of the sun had warmed his bed, to a soothing effect on his back; it caused Dominic to continue to lie there; his mind thinking of matters that he would take, before leaving.

"Obviously, you are deep in thought, but I must ask for your attention for a few moments," said the old man.

Dominic glanced in the direction of the man for a moment or two, before staring back up at the ceiling. "I've already made my decision, so save your breath please."

At this, the old man chuckled a bit, though on the contrary, it sounded like he was choking. He regained his composure, before his eyes gazed from Dominic to the wooden floors beneath his feet. "I understand that you have suffered a great loss, but risking your own life doing God knows what will not bring your father back." His voice had become stern and hardened a miraculous feat for someone who seemed to be living on their last string.

Dominic was annoyed at those words. "Don't speak as if you know what my plans are, Nicolai."

Again the man known as Nicolai chuckled, though Dominic did not find one bit of this conversation humorous. "Such an overwhelming disrespect, yet don't consider the people of Samaria so foolish, that we do not suspect your plans."

Dominic shook his head and turned his gaze towards the window. "Apparently you all know more than I do. I've only just decided to leave, so since when were you all predictors of the future?"

Nicolai ignored these comments and stood up, "we are only trying to save you, Dominic."

"From what exactly?"

Nicolai frowned, "you know exactly what. We, the people of this village, have come to be your family and we want you to be safe."

Dominic smiled and sat upwards. "My family is dead. For the sake of my father, I will continue his research until I successfully show the world the Origins of Alchemy."

"Please don't speak that way Dominic. You know that we of Samaria only have your well being at heart."

"I never asked you to bother worrying about me. You did that by your own choice." Dominic's eyes glanced over towards Nicolai; there was something different about the old man, but Dominic could not tell what.

Nicolai was not stirred by Dominic's words, but on the contrary, he walked limply towards Dominic, before roughly grabbing him at the collar. "You have no idea, the pain you will be putting these people through if you go. What about Sophia? Do you plan on leaving her here too, just too foolishly pursue this dream?"

Dominic felt his anger build a bit, but didn't bother to let it show on his face. So it had come to mentioning Sophia? His childhood friend and the one person Dominic trusted completely in this world? She had even bothered to move to Samaria with Dominic and his father and now he would be leaving her. "Sophia…will understand why I'm leaving," said Dominic hesitantly. "She understood my father's dream and she'll understand when I have to follow after him."

Nicolai sighed, but said nothing else. Instead he released his hold on Dominic and walked from the room and from the house as well. Dominic sat there, staring as his sheets for a moment, before deciding that it was probably best that he left before anymore of the citizens of Samaria made attempts in stopping him.

Dominic hesitantly stood up and looked around the room. Was there anything he could really afford to take with him? He sighed and left the room, taking nothing, but soon found himself heading towards the study. The room was big, bigger than any other room in the house and it was clearly noticeable by the number of books lying around on the floor. It would be hard pressed to even find the floor under the mass of books and paper sprawled out everywhere. Dominic's eyes glanced over everything before him; chances were there was nothing of use here.

Dominic stepped over the books and paper before coming to the desk situated in the corner. His eyes were not fixed on the papers left sprawled out on the desk, but rather the picture frame standing at the edge of the desk. Dominic picked it up and stared at it momentarily, before a faint smile came over his face. He was looking at himself only six years younger and his father, holding on to his hand. It was one of those happy 

memories; something that was gone now. He opened the back of the frame and removed the picture, before leaving the room and the house completely.

Where would he go first though? He honestly had no leads to follow on, yet perhaps things would come to him later on. Firstly however, Dominic needed to disown himself from Samaria. The longer he stayed around this town, the more danger he was in of being caught and confined. He decided then that he would head towards the train station.

Dominic halted for a moment and closed his eyes. Was he really prepared to do this? Being only sixteen years old and off doing something that could very well kill him as the end result? It seemed odd to question him like this? Had he not already decided that he would continue after his father? Maybe this is all wrong, he thought to himself. Not only would he be leaving home, but he would end up leaving Sophia as well. Would she really accept it as he told Nicolai? No…he couldn't just go back on his word after having said everything he had.

"There can't be any turning back from this dream. I either complete my father's work or I die in the attempt just like he did."

It was as simple as that, and with this new reassurance, Dominic took one last look at his home, before he set off towards the train station.

--

She was sitting there, merely staring off at the sky, her thin petite nature and the silkiness of her hair gave off such a beautiful demeanor, and yet such a worried look overcame Sophia's face. It was a constant nuisance that had plagued her ever since the death of Dr. Artagnan, for in her heart she could feel the events coming, but would she be able to cope with them? So much grief and heartache on a fifteen year old, and the cause was one mere individual.

"Dominic…" It was all she could say as her hands grabbed at her chest. She wondered when he would come; would he bother to listen to what she had to say or would he irrationally force his way off after his father. After accepting Dr. Artagnan's invitation to come stay with them in Samaria, the mere fact of losing both of the people closest to her was much like a heart attack to the fragile girl. Sophia herself was an orphan who happened to be taken in by the Artagnans a year or two after her birth. They had traveled constantly, yet at the age of thirteen, Sophia was left in the care of a tender-loving family, while Dominic and his father went off to find some alchemic entity.

Having returned a year later, Dominic's father had asked Sophia to accompany them to Samaria where they would then live. Of course Sophia accepted the offer; how could she not after spending the better portion of her life traveling with the boy she now came to love even more than a brother. She of course could not tell Dominic this, yet just being around him was enough to enlighten Sophia's spirits and mood.

There was a crunching sound that snapped Sophia out of her recollection of memories, before she saw Dominic standing before him. She had suspected right, Dominic would intend to leave today, but perhaps things would turn out in her favor after all.

"Hey, Soph, "said Dominic.

"Hey, Dom." She had been the only ever to give Dominic a nickname, without him casting that individual a furtive glance. She smiled contently as Dominic stared at her for a moment, before he again lowered his gaze. Sophia in turn stared at the ground as well, before she let out a gentle sigh.

"You know, no one likes seeing such a sad face Sophia. You should try to brighten up a little."

She smiled. "This is coming from the boy who mopes around all day and stares at the clouds?"

They laughed for a moment, and without really knowing, Sophia realized that Dominic would not be asking her to go along with him. He had nothing with him; no bags or anything of the sort. Was there nothing worth taking or was it because there was nothing he valued to take along with him. Was she then only here because she knew he would want to say goodbye to her? Tears unendingly began to flow from her eyes as she felt the true impact of everything that was happening around her. She had already lost the man that was like a father and now she would lose the only other person that meant something to him. She could feel the warm embrace he gave her, yet it felt awkward and not the same as it should.

"I didn't think you would be leaving so soon," she said closely to his ear. "I really didn't think you would leave at all for a moment."

"It's something only I can do and I have to do it."

"I'm a decent Alchemyst too; I can help you along the way."

"Samaria will need a decent Alchemyst to maintain the order here. This is where you belong and two children gallivanting across Gemity would seem a bit out of order." She had guessed right, Dominic wouldn't take her along and this more than anything made her embrace him all the tighter.

"Where are you heading to first?"

Dominic paused for a moment before saying quietly, "West Central."

So it would be there of all places? The branch where Dominic's father had worked previous to his honorable discharge five years ago? "You're insane to go there. They'll only interrogate you and keep you under their eye. You'll be lucky to even leave that horrid place."

"Maybe, but if anything, I have to see if any of my father's research is in the library they have."

"Do you really think you can do the world any good by discovering the Origins?"

"Would my father have been studying them, if they couldn't benefit the world?"

"You're right as always. Will you come back after you have discovered it all for the world to see?"

Dominic smiled and let go of her, "so much faith in me, huh? Who knows how long this will take me. By the time I return, you could be married with kids and all, though honestly, I can't imagine you as a mother."

Sophia smiled and pushed him away, before wiping the remnants of her tears away. "You're your father's son. If anyone could do it, it's you; and on the subject of being a mother, I doubt that I'll find someone more perfect for me to be married to even if ten years have passed."

Dominic glanced at Sophia oddly for a moment; her words striking him as odd, but did not press the matter. Instead he smiled, and walked past her. He paid for his ticket and stopped before the gates to look back towards the girl, who was now watching him so intently. "Try not to forget about me."

She smiled and waved. "You do the same."

With that being said, Dominic walked through the gates and stepped on the train. Five minutes would go by and he would be on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Syrus Anderson was without a doubt the most unusual apprentice an Alchemyst could have. Yet at that very same time, Syrus was also capable of being the most adept Alchemyst in future years to come. He was always there whenever his master needed assistance and at the very most, Syrus possessed a mind capable of unparallel theories that were unreachable by his master's own train of thought. His master was not to say completely dependent on the young Alchemyst, but one would think that his dependency on Syrus was at the very least, a tad overdone.

Syrus however thought nothing of his master's need for him. In fact, he heralded the fact that he could become useful in any way possible. Such admiration it seemed or maybe something different. Was it a mere obsession to be this closely associated at his master's heels, which Syrus would do anything to be noticed? It was a wonder surely, but most did not press the matter any further than need be.

Speaking upon the matter, Syrus himself made his way through the dimly lit hallways. In his hands were a number of books as well as a couple beacons. He found himself progressing towards a door at the end of the hall; Syrus gave a sigh of relief as he saw the door before him. Apparently the weight of the items he was carrying was heavier than it appeared to be. He set the items down on the small stand beside the door and unlocked it with a key lying around his neck on a small rope. Pushing the door inwards, Syrus resumed his task of carrying the items and found himself walking into what looked like a laboratory.

Setting the items down on one of the many tables, Syrus turned his attention to the left corner in which, various cages were situated atop each other. He walked towards the cages slowly, before a small rattling noise began to emanate from them. Syrus did not stop in his pace, but came to stand before the cages; his hand brushing along the bars of steel-built containers. He smiled a bit as he stared at what lay inside the cages. His eyes were sparkling as if what was before him was a miracle in the making.

"My, oh my, what beauty you all have gained. Master Faust has certainly created a magnificent specimen." For being only nineteen years of age, Syrus' voice was not as one might have expected; sly and sharp much like a sharp. It was a dear fright to say the least when first hearing words spoken, but it went without saying that most individuals soon became quite use to the feel of Syrus' words as he spoke them.

"Enjoying yourself Syrus?" The voice came from the doorway and immediately caused the apprentice to turn around. That voice was calm and quiet that it could only belong to one person.

"Quite master, the experiments seem to become more beautiful every day. Sometimes I can't help but to become entranced." Syrus turned and smiled back at the man still standing in the doorway. He felt his hands fall limply at his side as he walked away from the cages and sat himself upon a stool, his eyes never once leaving the individual before him.

A soft chuckle came from the young man as he turned his head in the direction of the cages. "Yes I expect that their completion shall be quite soon, but that is for later matters. It would seem that our young target has decided to take his leave a bit earlier than anticipated." There was something in this man's voice…the man known as Faust seemed to be stressing a point of annoyance as he fully stepped into the room, and slowly closed the steel door behind him.

Syrus stared as Faust leaned against the wall. His eyes glanced towards the floor a moment, before he responded. "This only means we will have to take more extensive manners to get him, right?" Syrus was becoming a bit hesitant by Faust's demeanor towards the situation. Why did it appear as if he was so calm, when his tone seemed to say otherwise? Was this some sort of message? Was his master disappointed in Syrus, as if this was his mistake?

Faust glanced over towards Syrus and smiled. "You seem so tense Syrus; do not be dissuaded by my voice. The boy will be brought to me as planned and we will continue on with the research." He sighed for a moment before continuing, "however to do this, I need you to adjust the means for capturing him. From what I can tell, he is going to West Central, which means you have a chance to apprehend him before he reaches that destination; otherwise you will find it hard pressed to steal him away while he is under the military's watchful eye."

Syrus nodded gravely at these words. "There's still much the military does not know, am I right? Like for example, where the boy is, after his father having been in New Haven for such an untimely time. Once they find out who he is, it'll be almost impossible to retrieve him, and on that matter of not knowing much…they are still unaware of your revival, dare I say?"

"Of course, the military is a mere bunch of ignorant fools, but they will not stay that way long if they get him. As for my disappearance, I find that it has worked out more so in my favor than I could have calculated." A slim smile crept onto his face, "they're attempts at covering up my death were very much appreciated and I should expect that if anything, they will not be expecting you either."

Syrus nodded and began walking towards the door. "So if I understand you right, then capturing the boy can be done by any means necessary master?" He placed his hand on the door, but did not even bother to look back or wait for the answer. He already had his plan formulating itself within his mind, and now it was a matter of putting it in action before Dominic Artagnan could become out of their reach.

Syrus found himself walking away from the laboratory with a smile on his face. So it all came down to him capturing the boy; this would make things a great deal more interesting than if master had planned things through. It always seemed as if Master Faust was so down to earth with his ideas, but then if he wasn't, would there be any general need for Syrus in the first place. He was glad for this one flaw of his master, for it would now prove to be his strength that would capture the boy.

Syrus found himself leaving the hallway as he pushed through another door; he came to see the sun shining overhead. It was so bright, yet Syrus gazed directly into it, his eyes not bothering to water or falter under the intensity of its rays. For a moment he just seemed to find interest in staring at the entity in the sky, at least before hearing a footstep approaching him from ahead. He lowered his gaze to see a young man walking towards him. Syrus stared at him momentarily, showing no signs of acknowledgement before finally nodding his approval.

"I trust things are setting themselves up quite nicely?" he said quietly as the man came to stop before him.

"Quite sir. There were a couple that were hesitant to follow through with this plan, but after recent events, it seems as if everything is perfect." The young man was different from others; he spoke without fear or hesitation in his voice. There was a sense of authority that Syrus noticed and acknowledged with a smile.

'He enjoys the power, huh?' he thought to himself. The smile widened as Syrus walked past the man, beckoning him with his hand. "So do tell me of the current on goings with our plan." Syrus found himself walking towards a forest, leaving behind what was now apparently a very large mansion.

The other man followed after and kept pace with the young Alchemyst. "Well as you would have predicted it, the boy should be passing directly through Dannrir, where we have set up a terrorist strike of sorts for when he switches trains. If things go as you predicted, then the boy should be able to stop the attack before its catastrophic end at West Central."

Syrus considered the words for a moment before a sigh, almost of relief escaped from between his parted lips. He turned back to face the man, "is it guaranteed that the boy will stop the attack? I know my master is confident of his abilities, but one simple mistake can result in his death, which I certainly do not need placed on my shoulders."

The man's confused face told Syrus all he needed to know, as he continued his walking pace. "I will not tolerate mistakes, which much I hope you realize. If I find that the boy is harmed when I come to take him, then there shall be blood stained on my hands by evening's approach."

Those words more than anything frightened the man to the spot. Syrus smiled and walked on; there could be nothing more satisfying than making a point in such a hellish manner. "I'll hope to see you in West Central very soon." With that, Syrus walked on alone, vanishing beyond the trees of the forest and leaving a very frightened man in his shadow.

--

Faust found himself leaning against one of the many tables of in his laboratory. His eyes transfixed on every line engraved in the wooden tables as his mind raced over a many different topics. Everything was going according to his plans, yet nothing at all seemed right. It was as if he could see into the future, for him, without knowing how, known that things would not go as planned during Syrus' attempts. Something struck him deep in his mind, but what it was, he could not come to realize.

"Dominic Artagnan…what is it about you dear boy, that makes me fear for the worst?" His hands clenched and he could feel his nails digging deep into his palms. "Is it because you are his son that I grow rigid with fear? What reason could there be to fear a sixteen-year-old alchemyst? Is it because you truly do hold the key to what it is your father and I was for years, searching for?"

He lifted his gaze and stared at the cages to his right, before smiling slightly. "But I have done things, your father could have never dreamed of. Accomplished feats his petty ideals, would normally restrict him from, and I shall soon overcome all when I come to hold you in my grasp. Mathias Faust shall be a name once again known widely among Gemity and when it is, it will be because I am that man…the man who was always destined for greatness. I shall rule as King, as Emperor, as the Supreme Warmonger of this world. Yet most importantly, I'll be what your father could not; the Alchemyst to show the world the truth."

A small laugh soon transpired into one of almost manic proportions. Whatever lie in the cages soon began rattling at an alarmingly violent pace, yet Faust did not notice. His own ideals and plans raging out in the form of his laugh; it would soon be something, that would plague the world.

It would all begin on a simple train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Transportation…it was one of those projects that had revolutionized itself throughout the years to come. Sure it was not as magnificent and amazing as Alchemy turned out to be, but through scientific and mechanical experimentations, motorized vehicles were possible within the world of Gemity. Cars and trains on the ground, while in the air, soared the planes of the military and such. Constructing a motorized boat was in due process, but no one was all that concerned with sailing at a high-pressured speed across the ocean or sea. It took the enjoyment from sailing peacefully, in which most people of Gemity were most content with. Speaking upon the points of transportation however, for one individual, the train was his form.

Dominic found himself sitting and staring out the window, watching as trees and grass went by. The countryside really was quite beautiful. So much that it was sad he could not just live on a train forever and watch it all go bye over and over. It didn't seem as if he had even blinked , or perhaps he was in a mere daydream…either way, he found himself entranced to the point where he had not noticed the train beginning to slow down, almost to a complete stop. It was with the sudden tapping, that Dominic jolted upright and looked around to see the train attendant just as shocked as he was.

Dominic looked back out the window to find that the train had reached its first stop; that meant Dominic would now have to transfer trains, if he wanted to continue onwards to West Central. He stared back at the attendant who still seemed a bit bewildered by him, before smiling and standing up. "Sorry about that, I was daydreaming and such." He nodded quickly before passing the female and stepping off the train. He instinctively looked around and found that this was definitely a much more crowded town that Samaria.

"Hmm… so this is Dannrir, huh? Odd that I've never been here." Dominic stared blankly at all the people walking around, some even running, probably late to catch a train. Though Dominic had visited a great deal of towns in Gemity, he had never seen a train station this tightly packed with people. Dominic began walking towards the ticket booth; he had already paid for a full ride to West Central, so now all that was left, was to exchange his ticket. He glanced towards the rather large clock on the wall, and took note that his train would be leaving in fifteen minutes. That meant there was not much time for haste, just get the ticket and board the train.

In a matter of minutes, Dominic had exchanged his ticket and was boarding the new train, yet he couldn't help but shiver slightly as he stepped into one of the empty compartments. The uneasy feeling of being watched chilled his entire body, but looking around, he saw no one but his reflection in the window. Shaking off the matter as nothing more than weariness, Dominic sat himself in one of the middle rows and waited calmly for the train to take off on its way.

It was a mere couple of minutes of silence, before the compartment door opened, and two men entered silently. Noticing Dominic, they gave him a nod, in which he returned, before they sat down at the very front row. He could not necessarily understand why, but another uneasy feeling seemed to come over Dominic. His eyes stayed on the two men for a minute longer, before finally the train began slowing accelerating. His eyes glanced towards the window as the concrete walks vanished from view and were replaced by the city of Dannrir in all its beauty. What was it about Dannrir that made everything seem so much more amazing? The city was quite big, but it was what had caught Dominic's eye. It was as if everything around the town was more beautiful than normal. Flowers he had never seen before, the plains greener than back home; was it the work of alchemy, or was this just the hard working labor of Dannrir's citizens. Either way, Dominic knew he would have to visit; he wanted to know much, whether it was alchemy or not. Was that the real reason for his journey?

Dominic smiled absentmindedly and then turned back to the almost empty compartment. The two men in the corner were conversing quietly; Dominic couldn't help but feel something weird about them. They're none of my business, so why does it matter? He thought to himself. He shook his ideas about the two men out of his head and then settled himself in. The ride to Central would take about two hours at the least, so why not try to catch up on sleep?

It was like he had been asleep for a couple seconds, but the ear piercing scream suddenly shook Dominic awake with a start. He subconsciously rose to his feet and looked around, but there was no one but him and the two men, who were still in their seats. Did he really just here something then? The other two didn't seem to be taking any note of the noise, so was it really all in his head? He almost found himself sitting back down, but maybe he should go check things out in the next compartment, just to be sure.

Dominic decided to do just that and made his way from his row and towards the door. His hand reached out for the door, but he quickly retracted it as one of the men stood before him. Dominic stepped back surprised and stared at the man a moment. The way he was being stared at gave Dominic that same chill down his body. What was going on here?

"You won't let me pass?" Dominic asked simply.

The man said nothing, but instead the other man, still in his seat began laughing to himself. Dominic however did not dare take his eyes off the individual before him. Something was definitely amiss here. Dominic's gaze did not linger, but his ears perked up at the sound of movement in the corner. His gaze switched for a moment, but that was all that was needed for the mistake had been made.

There was a gleaming flash, before the man lunged out at Dominic, knife held in his right hand. A sly smile appeared on the man's rugged face; his knife would plunge into Dominic's chest and he would have this mission completed. However it would not come to be that simple as he would find out.

This man was surely not subtle in his approach towards Dominic. The speed and accuracy in which he attacked Dominic was frightening to say the least. Yet Dominic was not completely unprepared for situations like this. His father once being part of the military, Dominic also had plenty of time to learn empty hand combat.

A moment later, Dominic had the disarmed the man, jamming the knife into the ceiling and welcoming a moderately even fight. The man rubbed his wrist and cautiously eyed Dominic, meanwhile, his partner was now watching them both and snickering to himself as he took note of Dominic's skill. "Aye, he's not too much for you is he? I wouldn't want you to get hurt and have to report that back to the boss." The man laughed, but louder this time. It seemed as if he couldn't get enough enjoyment out of this…whatever this was.

Still clutching his wrist, the man turned around to confront his partner, but Dominic saw this as the time for action. "Big mistake." In a moment, he lunged forward and caught the man with a knee directly where the heart would be. It wasn't enough force to kill him, which Dominic was grateful for, but the man was definitely knocked out as he collapsed almost instantly, while Dominic stood over his remains, eyeing the other man in the corner.

"Are you next?" He said it so simply, almost as if he was taunting the other man into an attack.

The smile on the other individual vanished, and instead shock spread across his face as he stared at his fallen comrade. It took a moment for him to come to, yet it was a moment too late. He had begun to draw a pistol, when Dominic began to speak.

"Hard steel, to crush thy enemy." His hand glowed blue again, before the runological seal appeared before his palm. He pointed it towards the wall before him and the effect was almost instant. There was almost like a spark of lightning as if to trigger the cataclysmic transmutation of the wall as it reshaped itself around the man and engulfed him in a hard shell. He fell to the ground as the clanging noise echoed in the compartment. It was quite a frightening chain of events, yet Dominic seemed not fazed at all, but rather he proceeded towards the door slowly, wondering if his own actions might have caused too much noise. Peering through the window, Dominic's eyes slightly widened as he took a clear view of what lay ahead.

There were a number of people against the walls of the next compartment, but what shocked Dominic was what lies in the center. A bomb was situated and slowly making its way down as the countdown decreased with every passing second. This was no ordinary bomb either; its size was like that of a small refrigerator. How was it they even loaded such a diabolical item on the train? Dominic could not come to the conclusion, but it was quite obvious that something would have to be done to prevent this attack. Noticing the group of individuals situated around the bomb, it was not hard to guess that this was their attack, and judging by the approximated time left, it would be set to go off on arrival to West Central.

"A terrorist attack? But for what reasons would these people have?" Was this really the right time to discuss the matter? Dominic shook the questions surging through his head out of his mind, and began to focus. He would have to remove the terrorists first; otherwise there would be no safe guarantee of getting a chance to diffuse the bomb.

He settled on removing the guards from afar and thus came the tactical planning of how. There was no clear way to do this without one of the terrorists noticing, and by then they could grab a hostage or flee. Would it be worth taking that risk? "I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" With a sigh, Dominic stared upwards towards the ceiling, before raising his palm to follow.

"Open." The ceiling slowly but surely began creating a whole easy enough for Dominic to fit through and with the aid of the rows of chairs, Dominic soon found himself standing atop the train. It was definitely a bit more than he had expected however. His weight was almost not enough to keep him from losing balance and going over the edge. The wind was blowing quite fervently against Dominic, yet that wouldn't prevent him from doing what was needed to be done. He slowly made his way towards the next compartment, jumping lightly enough, to hopefully not be noticed. He wondered though what would happen if the other terrorists came to find their partners in their horrid state.

Dominic stood atop the compartment, but what was there to do now. To be honest, he had not gotten this far in his plans, yet something needed to be done soon. His gaze lifted and faintly, he could see the outline of West Central in the midst. Things were certainly not going as planned, but then again when did they ever? "I need to think of something quick," he said to himself as he stared back down at the compartment.

A loud metal bang echoed behind Dominic. He turned to see the terrorists gathering themselves at the top of the compartment he, himself had just come from. So he was right in assuming they would check; how perfect. They looked both ways before their eyes fell on Dominic. There were six of them; that was the number of men that had been watching the bomb. How perfect of them to come to him, for this now made things a great deal easier. The only threat they posed, was that they held rifles whereas Dominic did not, yet he had something much more powerful.

There was gunfire, a great deal of gunfire as the terrorists wasted no time in removing the threat. Dominic had not expected such a straightforward assault, but for the most part, he was ready. He quickly dove to the side, before rolling over the edge. His fingers however reached out and grabbed the edge, causing him to turn at an angle that would project him through one of the windows and into the compartment. He came crashing through, and soon found himself against the opposite wall; there were screams, but Dominic was not concerned with them at the moment. He had to remove the terrorists and then deal with the bomb, which would be going off in no less than twenty minutes.

He wasted no time in running to the door and placing both hands upon it. His eyes closed as he focused on the task at hand. "Separate and sink." His hands lit up, much more so than usual as the train cars separated from each other, yet it did not roll away as one might have thought, but merely sunk into the ground, confining both the car and the terrorists. Dominic sighed and opened the door to his own car, staring at his work. He felt a tinge of relief to be rid of one problem, yet his ears seemed to perk up as they caught on to a voice coming from the vanishing terrorists.

"Good luck diffusing both bombs boy."

Dominic's heart seemed to skip a beat as he heard the words spoken to him. "…both?" There were actually two bombs? So where could the other be? Dominic turned back towards the bomb at hand and found that time had now lessened to fifteen minutes. He had already wasted too much time with removing the terrorists and now the bombs were an even worse threat. He took notice of all the people in the train compartment; there were five people, including two children. Things would not bode well if he couldn't find the second bomb. The best idea would be to get these people off the train, yet how to do that was another taxing problem of time.

Chances were the other bomb was located at the front of the train, so Dominic's only hope was to remove this bomb and separate the train cars once more. Such a grueling task and with only seven minutes and decreasing, things were seemingly at a loss. It was settled though and with a plan, Dominic could get to work. He looked at the civilians surrounding him…such fear in their faces made Dominic all the more determined. He didn't care about his own life, but these other people still had lives to live. He places a hand atop the bomb and found that his eyes glanced down at the two children standing beside each other. Holding each other's hand as they watched Dominic, he could not help but find Sophia's face in his head. "Ah, it figures you would pop into my head, as I'm on the brink of life or death chances."

He smiled and took a deep breath, before quietly speaking. "Decompose thy terror." The runological seal seemed different this time as it surrounded the bomb and immediately, it began to fall apart. After a minute, all that was left were scraps, and the joyous cheers from the compartment, made Dominic smile, yet his mind was still focused on the other task at hand.

"I'll have to separate all of you from the train to make sure you get hurt, so if you please stay calm as I do this, I'd rather not make a mistake." He laughed to himself, as everyone else nodded and took their seats once again. It was surprising how easily they seemed to follow Dominic's words, yet after his display so far, it wouldn't be hard to hold faith in the boy. He stared at the door to the next train car, and began walking towards it.

"What if you can't find the bomb?" The question had come from the little boy, who at once seemed to retreat at Dominic's saddened gaze.

For a moment Dominic said nothing. He thought about the answer for a moment, before a slight smile replaced the look of sadness. "If I can't stop it, then I'll at least make sure it hurts no one." Without another word, Dominic stepped through to the next compartment and found himself looking at a completely empty room. Why was it that there was hardly anyone on this train? Usually the train was packed with people hoping to get into West Central, yet it was as if there was a repellent of sorts keeping anyone from boarding the train. Was this all planned? Was this terrorist attack merely showed to place fright into the hearts of the military and citizens of West Central?

Dominic seemed to come to again as he felt the train slowing. He was out of time, yet he had not yet found the second bomb. What would happen when the train pulled into the station? How big would the explosion be in the first place? There was no time for thought, Dominic had to first separate the cars again. Placing his hand upon the compartment door, Dominic spoke. "Disconnect." In a matter of moments, the cars had disconnected and now Dominic was left out of time. The train had arrived at the station and any moment, his demise along with many others would come. Not even able to start on the journey to continue his father's research and now his time were up. The train stopped and the doors opened to let passengers out, yet nothing occurred. Instead, Dominic found himself staring at a group of individuals, dressed in the standard military uniform.

The young man in front, a distinguished and rigid looking man made his way onto the train to stand before Dominic. "Well, it seems as if you've done quite a job here. It's just lucky we were able to diffuse the bomb before its time ran out, eh?" A faint smile appeared on this young soldier's face, before he beckoned at Dominic to follow as he stepped off the train and began walking. Dominic, not knowing what to say, followed after and he, himself was followed by the other members that accompanied the young man.

They walked for a few moments, exiting the train station and walking along the cobblestone streets of West Central. One of the biggest cities in Gemity and home to the West Central Military Division, it was a quite a site to see, to say the least. Dominic's eyes glanced over the shops and homes, before his eyes came to rest on what he had come to see in the first place. It was the West Central Library and if he was right, then his father would have some of his old research recorded here from when he served the military. Dominic took a moment to make a mental note of where the large building stood, as they continued walking. It was after a few more minutes that finally, the group had arrive at their destination, West Central headquarters.

The young man led the way inside the building to a rather large room, where he found himself situated behind what looked like the main desk. Also inside, were three medium sized couches and two more desks situated on opposite sides of the door. Dominic found himself comfortable on the couch, meanwhile, the other soldiers waited outside. The room went quiet for a few minutes, Dominic had nothing to say to this man, nor did he know exactly what he wanted so staying silent was the best option he had.

The soldier watched Dominic for a moment, examining his facial expressions, to his bodily posture. For a moment, he just seemed observant, but a moment later, it was time to break the silence. "I trust you're aware of what transgressed on the train?"

Dominic said nothing, but merely stared at the soldier. He wasn't completely sure, but he had a faint idea. Yet it was best to listen until he found it absolutely necessary to speak. Apparently, the soldier had noticed as well for that same smile appeared on his face as he stared at the boy affront him.

"I understand your silence and forgive me for hastily rushing into things. My name is William Rockford and I'm the general and commanding officer here in Western Central Military Division." He spoke quickly and without pause, his voice fluently passing through each word. Dominic felt uneasy about this man; he was definitely one who could gain power by his usage of speech.

"I understand if you do not wish to answer my questions, but I'll ask you to kindly listen. Is this alright with you?"

Dominic nodded and the general tilted his head to the side a little before continuing. "Excellent, so as I was saying, I'm not sure if you're fully aware of the situation, but the terrorist strike was fully apprehended thanks to your help of course. I was fairly impressed to know that you handled the situation so well. It almost makes me wonder who you might be. Do you have any interest into letting me know the name of West Central's savior?"

Dominic seemed surprised by the mere fact that this general knew of Dominic's accomplishments so soon. They had come to headquarters as soon as the train had stopped, so how had he known about Dominic. The question concerning his name however was another topic, but one Dominic would not find himself stuck in. "I'm curious as to how you knew of my accomplishments, though sorry to say, I cannot hand out my name so freely."

General Rockford stared at Dominic for a moment, again it seemed as if his eyes were inspecting him however, he turned away and laughed. "Well of course we had a soldier aboard the train along with you, so communication after you left the compartment was simple enough when in range. It was then a simple matter for us to diffuse the bomb that was placed at the bottom of the train. That answers that question, and as for your answer concerning the other matter… I hope you will not find it rude of us, but until everything is cleared up, we will have to keep you somewhat restricted to the boundaries of West Central. I know this might be a burden for wherever you are traveling, but it shouldn't be a matter of many more than five or six days."

Dominic nodded but said nothing more on the matter. In actuality, he was already in deep thought on the matter, yet General Rockford's voice rang out again.

"I trust that we can continue this chat later on after you rest up a bit. You certainly seem worn out and I personally believe that you may be on the brink of collapse after all the work you've been through. You may use one of the couches here or in the lounge if you wish. I can later have one of my subordinates prepare your stay at a room for you if you like even."

Dominic nodded again and stood to his feet. "That would be most appreciated and I think I shall take you up on your offer to rest in the lounge. I don't want to be an inconvenience here for you, so please wake me when my room is ready." With that, Dominic bowed before leaving the room and heading off towards the lounge. With a bit of direction he soon came to the room and found that it was better renamed as a recreational center with all the pool tables and chessboards lying around. Dominic smiled slightly before laying himself on one of the couches. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

General Rockford sat at his desk, his eyes upon the door directly across from him. So much had happened, yet there was much he did not know. The most important task at hand however, was to learn more about this boy. From the report his soldier gave him, the boy was capable of performing alchemy without the basic seal surrounding the object. How was it then that he achieved the cataclysmic transmutation needed to perform the alchemic feat? It was a mind-boggling situation for as far as the general knew; the only individual who had ever been able to use alchemy without the basic seal had been Alexander Artagnan. Was there by any chance a connection between this boy and the once great alchemist?

Perhaps it would be best to further investigate the matter of this boy. See what his motives were and where he was heading…if there was a connection after all, then Rockford would have to take extensive measures to keep the boy under his careful watch. "As soon as the boy wakes," he said quietly to himself as he sighed and came to the conclusion. At that moment, the door opened and a young woman stepped into the room. Rockford looked up to see the female stop before his desk, yet his gaze almost immediately lowered again as he continued to think upon different matters. "What is it you need Lieutenant?"

The young female, now known by rank as a lieutenant was by far one of the most beautiful any man could have ever seen. Her long black hair flowed shoulder length, and the rest of her body was…as one might say a bit more advanced than to be expected. Any more detail would be most inappropriate among the military, so as far as her description went, this was how her fellow soldiers chose to see her. This female was named Michelle Riddick, one of the few Alchemysts in the military. She gazed at the general before sighing and walking back towards the door. "Just thought I should let you know sir, the boy has awakened and is now off walking around in the city. Would you like someone to be sent to retrieve him, or shall we wait until he chooses to return on his own?" She placed her hand on the door and looked back at the general to await his answer.

"Off in the city, huh?" Rockford placed his chin on his hands as he leaned forward on his desk. The boy certainly wasn't one to wait for instructions, that's for sure but Rockford did admire the boy's endurance and strength. Earlier the boy seemed as if he was on the brink of collapse, despite his overwhelming attempts to hide it, Rockford was not so easily swayed just by one's will power, yet there was definitely something interesting about the boy.

"No Lieutenant, I think it'll be more interesting to just let the boy come to us." He smiled and turned in his chair to look out of the rather large window. He could see most of West Central before him and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his target; there was the target walking off…where was he heading though? Rockford shook his head and turned back towards where his Lieutenant had been standing, however she was now gone from the room. "Hmpf, how rude." He smiled and looked down at the stack of paperwork before him. What a nuisance it was, having to be so high ranked and still stuck doing such tasks as these?

"It's only a matter of time I suppose. Soon I'll be so far up the rankings that this will all be a mere thing of the past." He smiled and found that he was drifting off to sleep. Perhaps that boy was not the only one exhausted from work.

--

Dominic found himself able to function much better as to yesterday; perhaps it was just the fatigue that had caught up with him yesterday, but now Dominic felt as if he was more than one hundred percent. He found himself walking alone through the busy streets of West Central; if memory served correctly, then the Library should be somewhere around this district of the city.

"Hmm, things sure do seem a lot different now that I'm on my own." Dominic glanced at the citizens walking by him and smiled as they nodded towards in his direction. It took a couple more minutes, before finally, Dominic found himself standing before the enormous library. Dominic's eyes widened slightly as he stared up towards the top of the building, there must be at least six stories to this library, he thought to himself. He merely stared ahead at the building, watching as people both went in and came out. What would happen if, he wondered if his father's research was not here? Where to go next, he thought.

"There's plenty of time to think about that later I suppose." Pushing that matter aside for the moment, Dominic proceeded into the library and found his breath almost taken away as he took sight of the beauty that lay before him; there were rows and rows of bookshelves going as high as twenty to thirty feet high, so it seemed; maybe even higher, it was truly a wonderful sight to see. He walked to the front desk where two young 

women were sitting. How should I go about doing this, he thought as he came closer to the desk. Could he blatantly just ask about his father's research? What if it was restricted…would telling them who he was change anything?

"No…that'll only make things more complicated," he said to himself as he finally approached the desk. He glanced at the two women who smiled towards him; he smiled back before looking up at the higher levels above him.

"Is there anything, we can help you with?" Dominic's gaze lowered back towards the female receptionist that had spoke to him. Dominic blinked before a moment, still thinking of a way to go about handling his business, before finally he came to a simple conclusion.

"Can you tell me where the section on alchemy is located?"

The other receptionist turned her attention to Dominic out of curiosity. They both seemed to blink at the same time, almost as if they were twins. It was almost frightening to see; yet Dominic tried his best not to let it show. For a moment, neither side spoke, nor the silence continued before finally, one of the receptionists finally spoke up.

"The level devoted to alchemy would be level four." She smiled and pointed upwards, Dominic's eyes oddly enough following her finger as his gaze found each level until finally he saw to the very top. There were in all, six levels to the West Central Library, quite a very large building indeed and as Dominic thanked the receptionist and began to walk off to the stairs, he once again couldn't help get the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. Why was it that whenever he felt this feeling, something bad usually arose as the end result?

Things were certainly not getting off to a decent start so far, so perhaps it was best that Dominic play it safe and stay on his guard for the most part. Each level containing a completely different section than the next, it was awe inspiring. Dominic finally came to the fourth level and found what it is he had been searching for. The alchemy section was quite large, yet upon closer inspection, Dominic found that most of the section was restricted.

He stared at the section, and felt his hands balling themselves into fists as his anger rose slightly. The chances that his father's work was here in this section were very high, and now he had no way of gaining access to it. It was all Dominic could do, was stare as his dreams almost seemed to vanish before his eyes. Dominic felt a surge of pain travel through his body; is this guilt, he thought to himself.

"You seem to be at a loss." It was General Rockford. He stood at the top of the stairs watching Dominic, for who knows how long. All Dominic knew however, was he didn't like the tone in which the general had spoke. It was as if he knew this was coming; had he already known Dominic would come here?

"If you knew I was coming here, why didn't you tell me this was restricted to me?" Dominic turned fully to face the General and felt the boiling hatred build steadily. Was a simple matter as this really something to get overworked on? What reason would he have had for telling Dominic anything anyway? Even as he begun to think this, he felt his hands slightly unclench them. It was foolish to give in to petty anger; it was probably what this man wanted anyways.

General Rockford merely stared at Dominic for a moment, not bothering with the task of answering Dominic's question. He looked him over from head to toe and seemed to almost smile as he noticed his hands unclench. "You're not so prone to letting your anger out are you? You'd make a pretty amazing soldier. Have you ever given it any consideration?"

Dominic almost smiled as he stared at Rockford. Just ignore his question and move onto something he found more interesting. It was annoying but what was he to do at a time like this? Had Rockford come here to help him? If so, then Dominic would have to play it safe for the time being.

"I don't think I'd be any good for the military. It wouldn't benefit me anyway so there really would be no point."

Rockford looked a bit shocked, but regained his composure almost instantly. "You think so, huh? If you were part of the military though, you would have access to the restricted sections of the library."

Dominic seemed a bit shocked by this bit of information, but in a way it made sense. Who would leave important research such as this open for all the public to see? "So you're asking me to join the military? Sorry but I'll still have to decline. I have more important matters to handle."

Rockford shrugged and walked towards Dominic, or so he thought as he was passed by. Rockford stood staring at the door blocking off half the alchemy section. The lock was tightly bound and secure; Rockford's hand ran over it before he smiled and placed something down on the table besides Dominic. "I give you permission to search for whatever it is you please near the time of midnight, Dominic Artagnan." Without saying another word, Rockford took off down the steps.

Dominic seemed shocked and bewildered by what had just occurred. Glancing down at the key, he quickly grabbed it and ran off after General Rockford, but to no avail. He was gone, almost as if in an instant. "How did he…" He shook his head and began his descent down the stairs. It was nothing more than a lucky guess; Rockford couldn't know that he was Alexander Artagnan's son, but why else would he have given him this key?

Dominic exited the library with a sigh. This was all something he would have to think about later on. The most important task was getting to his father's research, if there was even any to retrieve. He would have to return at midnight like Rockford said, and then once he gathered everything he needed, he would thank the general and take his leave. Now having nothing to do but wait, Dominic decided to head off to check his reservations at one of the local inns. Already being the afternoon, he figured things must be well ready by now.

Dominic arrived at the inn fifteen minutes later and found that as he had suspected, his room was now available for usage. If he was going to be heading off at midnight, then it was best that he get his rest in now, while he could. Getting his room number from the front desk, Dominic made his way towards the second floor and found his room, the first on the right. He took a look around; the room wasn't all that big, but all Dominic needed was a bed to begin with. It certainly had that much, and without a second word, he fell upon the bed and began to doze off.

--

It was a quarter to midnight before Dominic had snuck out of the inn and made his way back towards the Library. His hand in his pocket, tightly gripping the key, he would have to be quick about finding what he needed. If this was some sort of setup by General Rockford, Dominic would make sure he would not be getting caught. He found himself at the front doors of the library and slowly he reached out for the handle. He was shocked to find that the doors were unlocked, but didn't make a spectacle on the subject. Instead he slowly cautiously stepped through the open doors and closed them quietly in his midst.

He stared around the building, but saw nothing that seemed out of order. He looked back at the door once more, before heading up the stairs and towards the fourth floor. He arrived at the restricted section a minute later and pulled out the key. This is it, he thought to himself. "The beginning of my search starts here." He placed the key in the hole and turned, before he felt a shiver go down his spine. He heard footsteps behind him, but did not bother to look around.

"Well, well. Who would have thought I would find you alone."

The voice was definitely not one Dominic had heard, so his suspicions of General Rockford were immediately cast aside. He let go of the key and turned around to find a young male, only a couple years older than he, so it seemed. Dominic guessed that it was this individual that had left the door unlock and now he had come to the conclusion that it was purposely. This guy obviously wanted Dominic alone…but for what reasons?

"What do you want?" Dominic said blandly, not daring to take his eyes from the male.

"Hahaha, you're so straightforward; I like that, but it's generally polite to state your own name before asking another's." The young man smiled and winked towards Dominic before, tilting his head and glancing at the key. It was only half turned. "Hmm, did I disrupt you from accomplishing your whole reason for coming here?"

Dominic blinked as he tried to make sense of what was going on here. Who was this man and how did he already know so much about him? "Dominic Artagnan," he said simply as he looked around. He wondered if there were others around here; if this was some sort of set up. "How do you know so much about me?

The young male smiled and it seemed as if he was trying to contain laughter as he doubled over and knelt down. "Oh you're funny Dominic, a real bundle of joy. I know so much about you, because it's my job to. It's also my job to take you from here and to my master. He is very much interested in you, and quite frankly, I have grown pretty interested myself." The man used the railing to stand back to a vertical and straight posture before smiling.

Dominic found it hard to believe what he was hearing, yet this man already knew so much about Dominic, so he couldn't find it all that hard to disagree with. This master though, was a bit of a concern for Dominic…he could only wonder who this individual was, for he was not positively sure about this male. Something about him gave Dominic an uneasy feeling almost as if, there was something he was hiding.

"Tell me more," Dominic said simply.

Syrus smiled and nodded. "My name is Syrus Anderson, I'm an alchemyst much like yourself and it's very essential that you come with me so we can leave this good for nothing town in the dust. Quite frankly, I'm a bit saddened at what you did to my poor terrorists. They ended up being captured and all, that now I cannot even have the decency to fulfill my promise to my master. That you will have to be punished for, but later, later; so are you ready to go?"

Dominic stared at the man named Syrus for a moment, before turning his attention back towards the key and lock. He turned it completely and stepped inside leaving Syrus looking a bit sad. Dominic's eyes glanced over everything in the small room. His finger traveled over the spines of each book, before a sigh escaped from his lips. There was nothing here of his father's work and it seemed that things would again be turning for the worst. Dominic slid down against one of the shelves and stared at the bottom row. It was with the utmost luck that Dominic's eyes caught sight of his father's name. Immediately, he lunged out and grabbed the book. It was titled, 'Alchemy from its Earliest Stages to the Present'. So this was as far as his father had come in his research? Or was this all the military held?

"Uhm, are you about done there Dominic?" Syrus stood in the doorway and staring down at Dominic, the smile on his face now gone.

Dominic stared up at Syrus for a moment; he could feel it just by the gaze he was receiving. Things were about to take a turn for the worst. "So was it all an act?"

Syrus smiled and merely shrugged. He held up his hands for Dominic to see and on his palms, was the tattoo of two runological seals. So Syrus did not have to draw out a circle either. That meant that he was far more advanced than most alchemysts and also that Dominic would not have a simple time with what he had planned.

Dominic smiled and placed his hand on the floor. "I see. Well if that's the case, then let the battle begin." With a sudden push from the floor, Dominic lunged forward and aimed a punch at Syrus' midsection. He was not sure how adept Syrus truly was in alchemy, so he would have to refrain from it, until absolutely necessary.

Syrus seem enlightened at Dominic's attempt; it was truly how he had expected things to transpire as he caught the fist and twisted, causing Dominic to somersault forwards and out of the room. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a lot better than that, Dominic buddy. Maybe it's best not to stray from using alchemy; it might be your only chance."

Dominic was taken by complete surprise, having his punch stopped so easily, and then to add, he was sent from the room and into the rows of books. Still clutching his father's book with his other hand, Dominic pushed himself upwards to a kneeing position before he looked towards Syrus. He could not afford to dwell around and fight Syrus. It was quite obvious he was stronger in empty hand combat, just by that one technique, and Dominic was not all that skilled in the art to begin with. He would have to resort to alchemy, but he needed a plan first.

He looked around at his surroundings; how could he use these to his advantage? The many bookshelves and being stuck on the fourth floor; this would certainly prove to be a difficult task. It was fortunate however that Dominic was able to come to a susceptible plan for the using. He stood to a vertical base and stared at Syrus before smiling, "collapse and confine." Dominic's right hand glowed slightly as he immediately took off towards the right. Syrus confused by Dominic's words began to chase after him, until suddenly, the shelves all collapsed and without enough time to react, Syrus found himself trapped under the overwhelming weight. Dominic however, had only one option as he heard the alarm sounding off in the library. His feet carried him closer and closer towards the window, before finally, he leapt threw and found he plunging to the cobblestone depths.

His hand brushed against the wall as he fell faster and faster, until he seemed to speak under his breath. The wall of the library reacted and Dominic found himself hanging on to a ledge, a few feet above the ground. He fell to the ground and immediately began running; he would have no choice but to leave West Central and continue onwards with his search.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had certainly taken a turn for the worst for General Rockford. He had not succeeded in learning anything of Dominic's reason for researching his father's work, and on top of the events that transpired in the West Central Library only a few hours ago, Rockford was now left without any suspects. Dominic had fled soon after the alarm rang, and when Rockford arrived, there was no one else on the scene, meaning that if anything had occurred, then both individuals held accountable were now technically considered fugitives of the military.

As it was under Rockford's jurisdiction that this all occurred, it would be he who suffered the most from this chain of events. To think he had trusted the boy enough to leave him the key, and then have it all blow up in his face. It was insulting to say the least, but now Rockford had something against Dominic, and who knew how it would play in the future to come. He stood in front of the library staring down at the ground; his fists clenched so tightly, his nails were begin to pierce the flesh of his palms. There were many soldiers running to and from the library; the investigation of what had transpired was still being conducted. He turned from the building only to come face to face with Lieutenant Riddick.

She stared at him for a while, before glancing down at the General's clenched hands. There was a trickle of blood coming from the tightened fists, and it subconsciously made the lieutenant sigh and shake her head. "You know General, self-inflicted pain probably won't make matters any better." It was obvious to tell that there was a tinge of humor in her voice, as she seemed to take pleasure in seeing Rockford in such a tight fix.

Rockford stared at her for a moment before, turning away and walking towards the entrance of the library. The Lieutenant would not be rid of that easily however, as she simply began walking after her commanding officer. As she tailed the General, she felt the many 

glances of other soldiers falling upon her, yet she paid it no mind. It was nothing more than stares nowadays as Riddick had now gotten used to the eyes wandering over her.

As she walked after Rockford, she had begun to take a mental list of all that she had gathered so far from the investigation. There had apparently been a struggle, though of what sort, she was currently unaware. Evidently though, it involved General Rockford and the young boy that had thwarted the terrorist attack. Things did not make any sense, but she also felt that this would change within a matter of time.

Rockford proceeded through the entrance and immediately headed towards the staircase. He could already see the large number of soldiers' three levels up, where the incident had occurred. Upon reaching the last step, the attention of almost all the soldiers turned fell upon him as they readily stood at attention waiting for his word. Rockford merely waved the salute down, before walking towards the restricted section of the alchemy section. Stepping into the small room, he looked over all the books, before turning his head towards one of the soldiers.

"What's missing?"

The soldier seemed to fumble with his words as he helplessly tried to regain his composure. Rockford's eyes fell on another, who nodded and spoke up. "Well sir, we're not exactly sure as the archives for the restricted alchemy section seem to have vanished from the filing log." The soldier took a step back into the rest of the ranks before daring to look at his General.

Rockford let his right hand run through his hair simply before he stepped out of the room and nodded towards the soldier. "It seems someone does not want us to know what is being 

looked into. Who knows if there is more than two at fault here, but it seems a bit apparent that there are two sides to the story. The destruction left here clarifies this matter, but we need to know who this other individual was that was involved in the matter."

At the last sentence, everyone's attention seemed to be held by General Rockford. Lieutenant Riddick came forward to stand by his side; a puzzled look upon her face. "So you know who one of the fugitives is then, sir?"

"In fact I do. One of our primary targets…no, our main target for the moment is Dominic Artagnan." Rockford smiled and looked at his Lieutenant. "Who would have thought, things would become so interesting so soon."

--

Dominic stood on the outskirts of Western Central, his eyes gazing intently at the city, before glancing down at the book held tightly within his hands. A smile crept onto his face as he flipped to the very last page of the book and read aloud, "'Look past what the human eyes can see.'" It was the same as the slip his father had left him. So what significance did the slip even have if the whole world already knew of those words? Dominic could not see how anything was working out towards this research; was there anything even beneficial in this book?

He flipped through the pages absentmindedly his eyes scanning over the pages. It was not until he reached a few pages past into the book, that Dominic's hand suddenly stopped and slapped the page he his eyes had fell upon. He stared almost in disbelief; was this, the breakthrough he had been looking for the entire time? He could feel his excitement building as he began reading the article aloud:

'Day 141- It seems that I have grown no closer to discovering the origins than from when I started. Any type of breakthrough, I have believed would lead me deeper into the mysteries have only led me to dead ends and it is unfortunate enough that the once famed item referred to as the Philosophers' Stone, has also been of seemingly no use towards my current phase of work…Just a simple item that converts metals and such to gold…

It seems that, I am now back on the trail of my many diverse theories, the most prominent and close theory that I have become adept to centering my work around now, would be the seal known as 'The Blood Regalia.' It is still a mystery as to the full capabilities of this form of alchemy; however I do believe that this is the closest step known to the origins as depicted by alchemysts to date and thus.

With this new theory intact, I do believe that now is the time to put my next experiment into development. My work in New Havenra shall end here and I do hope that I can dwell deeper into the mysteries of the Blood Regalia.

Dominic stared at the log and smiled. So this was what his father had been researching last, before he died. Was the Blood Regalia a failed attempt? So many questions, yet the most important task at the moment were heading towards where his father was last seen, New Haven. He would have to pass through Central and taking such a risk for what might be a dead end, was a bit unusual for Dominic. However, he wouldn't get anywhere by playing it safe. He closed the book, and turned his back to Western Central, his mindset now focused on a new location to continue his work.

"It would seem father as if your work might very well be the death of me." It was ironic in an unusual sense to Dominic. He laughed to himself and looked ahead; there was only 

forward…going back was not an option. It may have been still dark out, but for Dominic, his journey and his path ahead could not be any brighter as he began walking.

The hunt for the Blood Regalia was only just beginning.

2 Page


	6. Chapter 6

"Well?"

"I'm sorry to say he got the best of me master…"

"So you think it is alright to return here with nothing? All of your men are locked away for your underestimation of him and yet all you have is a sorry?"

"…I…I don't know what to say. I'll get back on it at once…I-I'm sorry master."

… "Forget it dear boy, it is not your fault after all. We have both made mistakes in miscalculating the ability of this boy; he is far more talented than you or I…or even he realizes for that matter and that is a very dangerous thing."

For a moment, there was complete silence; the dwelling minutes on those last words were enough to bring about a sudden chill in the air. It was dark and there was a sudden feeling of murder filling the area. The two men who had been conversing seemed almost completely statuesque, not bothering to look at one another but still, there was something about the way they stood; their posture almost giving away the thought that they could be reading each other's mind with the way one tensed up or relaxed and so on and so forth. It was a moment or two before finally, words were once again spoken among the two.

"So what shall be done, Master?"

"Hmm…do you know of his location?"

"I'm afraid not. I just barely managed escape when he trapped me within the Western Central Library. I am unaware of which direction he may have taken during my…confinement."

Silence yet again…there was slight movement in which a hand brushed against the surface of a wooden table; the scratchy surface of the heavily callused hand against the splintered wood was not a pleasant earful, yet it ended just as soon as it started. The hand stopped at the edge of the table, gripping the wood tightly; despite the darkness in the room, it was easy to see how red the knuckles turned and it was a surprise that the fierce grip did not break off the edge beneath the hand.

"Ha…hahaha, oh how I have misjudged you Dominic. You are turning out to be so feisty…so difficult…so very interesting. I wonder how you will develop before I come to you…before I capture and make you my experiment."

A sly smile appeared across his face...a smile across the face of Faust as he seemed to not be able to contain himself; he bent over a little as laughter over took his speech; the man was deranged, psychotic and was greatly feeling the excitement that the future would present him with.

"Syrus…prepare yourself…I think we shall find that our dear target is heading towards his dear father's last place of work. To think he would be moving so quickly though…oh I am deeply impressed Dominic. You are so brilliant…the mere thought makes me full of…of…GLEE!"

The laughter continued and it only became more maniacal with every breath as the setting slowly began to change…maniac laughter soon changed to annoyance and arguments…it seemed that things were not well everywhere.

"General, your comments on the situation?"

William Rockford remained silent as he seemed to absently gaze off into space, his head resting on the palm of his hand, while his other hand ran along his desk mindlessly. It had been this way for quite a while now; since the escape of Dominic actually and he had seemingly fallen into a state of unknown emotion, not having said many words since or giving out any particular order. A question of his mental health even seemed to have been a topic at one point this day, but he was not all 'present' for that conversation either.

"General, hello in there? Can we please get your opinion on something today? I thought you were still interested in finding Dominic, am I right?"

Of course, his lieutenant Michelle Riddick was not having any of the General's ill-mannered behavior. Whether something was wrong or not, as General he was to be in command and this was certainly not the manner in which a General acted.

"I didn't realize that this is how the Great General William Rockford acted, just because he lost a little boy. I'm quite honestly surprised you haven't gone into a fit of tears sir."

There were many gasps heard within the room, but none from Rockford, whose eyes finally glanced upwards to take in the whole sight that was his Lieutenant. He stared at her blandly for a moment before his eyes rolled away from her and over every other individual in the room.

"The boy…Dominic Artagnan…he is the number one priority of the Military at this moment. Despite his whereabouts being unknown, it is safe for me to assume that he is heading perhaps in the direction his father was last spotted…New Haven. We will find no better opportunity to apprehend him, than doing so there and so we shall."

The sudden declaration seemed to take everyone by surprise, and it was for a moment that they understood who was speaking and what was being said. The main focus was still Dominic was it? It came as no surprise to anyone there that Rockford had his attention focused on the boy; having the Western Central library destroyed so to say leaving no clues except that there was indeed a struggle was all they could go with and since Rockford had granted Dominic access, the blame was entirely upon him. He would be getting slammed pretty hard soon and so he wanted Dominic under his wing for leverage…a failsafe to ensure his own safety if one could say that. It was his Lieutenant who spoke up once again:

"What is the point of going after that boy, sir? Isn't it better if we know the results from-?"

"No, we will not wait simply because that would make this plan irrelevant. More waiting will ensure that difficulties lie ahead for us. Ones that will surely shake the foundation of Western Central and each and every one of us." Rockford released a sigh as he folded his hands within one another and rested his chin upon them.

"I have already made the mistake of letting this boy roam free, allowing for trouble to just waltz upon him and of course this is something I regret. However, I cannot deny other implications of this event; something obviously occurred as we all know of the Library incident, but we have nothing to go upon. Two suspects and one is known, we also need Dominic to understand the true meaning of what is happening not only for our status but possibly for our greater good."

He spoke these words with precision and perfection, not letting his voice stutter or falter in any way. He was strong, and that was because he had to be. He had been acting much too childish, attempting to figure 

out a way for himself, but here stood these soldiers under his jurisdiction…he held the right to lead them to a well being that rivaled his…or an eventual downfall straight to hell.

Another soldier stepped forward from the fray; blonde hair kept short and cropped and a body to match that of a God itself, this man stopped beside Lieutenant Riddick and stood at the ready…his speech was kept to himself, as his eyes locked with that of his General's…together analyzing the crucial-ness of the situation. Rockford found his gaze not lingering not even for a second, but a moment later he found himself nodding and looking away from his soldier, leaving the soldier free to speak.

"I take it, that young Dominic's apprehension will be left no doubt in the best of hands sir, but to be completely on the safe side, I ask that you allow me to go and retrieve him."

There seemed ready to be an instant uproar, but it was quelled instantly with the raising of Rockford's right hand.

"I wonder...Major Goldstein…what is you attraction to this boy?"

The blonde known as Goldstein gave a faint smile before his shoulders lifted a little before falling once again. He placed his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner and thought about things for a moment…five minutes to be exact and as everyone stood watching him, he could only help but feel a bit embarrassed by all the angered eyes watching him.

"Hah, well you know sir there's never been anyone quite as well handled out in the field as I have and I think that perhaps it would be better if someone with that much experience was handling the situation instead of sending an entire recon to retrieve him." He stopped for a short pause thinking his own words over after he had said them, before glancing towards the Lieutenant on his left; she was staring him down as if she could quite honestly kill him right then and there and honestly the uneasiness in the room was already quite high…but this was just too much. So much that Major Goldstein stepped over a couple feet extra; he would need the distance just in case.

"As I was saying, I understand that he is in fact a very important matter and that perhaps just sending me would not usually be in your greater judgment but there honestly is no one better and I doubt you would like to make a scene with an entire force arriving at his doorstep."

Had to hand it to this soldier, despite his easy-going and nonchalant attitude, he had a great deal of understanding for how things played out in the real world and there was no doubt that his words made sense to his comrades no matter how much they despised the idea of him going in the place of one of them.

Rockford considered these words for a moment, analyzing his Major as well as every other soldier in his presence. Hesitantly standing up, Rockford turned from them all, and faced the window; his eyes glanced down towards the cobblestone streets as he thought things through. The boy was dangerous…either that or he was attracting danger and then even then he was dangerous to be around for that fact.

"Major Goldstein, you are granted permission to pursue and apprehend Dominic Artagnan on the route of West Central to New Haven…Lieutenant Riddick shall accompany you as far as Haven's neighboring town for purposes of attempted escape. We need to be prepared and what better way than to send two of my best? I'll leave you to getting ready for this; I want you out of here before nightfall, no matter what the inconvenience be to you."

There was no point in argument; the soldiers all voiced a simple "Yes sir," in harmony as they took their leave, Goldstein and Riddick being the last to exit the room. Rockford was once again alone…finally. He ran his hand through his brown curly hair as he leaned against the window and stared out absentmindedly. Trouble was arriving on all sides and it would soon be growing for this General.

Happiness for one maniac…trouble for one General…what was left for the boy on a journey…?

"What is it you want from me exactly?"

"Just hand over everything you got kid and nothing will happen to you."

Dominic stared…a bit perplexedly ahead at the three men standing before him; they were carrying guns and oddly enough were wearing some variant of the Military uniform worn in today's age. He couldn't help but be a bit confused by what these three were trying to accomplish, but he really was not that concerned.

"Uhm, I don't think you really want to go through with this."

Dominic set his father's book on the ground before raising both of his hands cautiously as to not provoke an accidental spur of shooting. He couldn't help wonder how he had gotten himself into this situation;

He had been walking for a couple days now, his food supply diminished and his only source of water coming from his ability to grasp it from beneath the earth itself. It was a taxing process, but he had to manage until he found some form of refuge. Luckily he had arrived in this town, hours early but it appeared seemingly abandoned on first sight. Who would have thought really that these…bandits? That's what he was calling them anyways, but who would have guessed they'd be around and waiting for some visitor to just pass on through? They seemed to have done this quite a bit since they were quite well stocked up; food, water, clothing…etc. and all that type of jazz. You would never have guessed that these men were actually capable of achieving this much though; just by the way they were against a teenager.

These men were dressed inappropriately for one; wearing the military uniform that had not been seen since…twenty years ago he guessed and to top that off, what soldier shook with fear so much, it looked as if they were in the midst of an earthquake? It was a bit pathetic and Dominic wondered what was truly going on here…where was the leader of the whole operation?

One of the men stepped forward, obviously the leader of this little pack here. "Listen here kid, don't be telling us what you think we should or shouldn't do understand? We're the ones in control so let's try to just handle this maturely. Hand over your possessions and you may be on your little way."

Dominic blinked and looked away rather bored with the speech midway through. He was probably going to be shot accidentally if he did anything, though he doubted the use of alchemy would be something they'd expect, especially when he was gifted to go without using the normal preparations. Just a simple couple of words and he could be through this.

"I'm really sorry…I'm going somewhere though." He sighed and closed his eyes hoping they wouldn't just kill him because of his weird speech to come.

"Fissure and encase." His left hand responded to the words he spoke and immediately the earthquake he had been thinking about moments ago was now too real. The ground opened up quickly allowing for no time of escape. The three simply fell and with that, Dominic took the time to take cover before any shots 

were taken. He really did not want this to get any more difficult than necessary and he was happy when he heard nothing but the shocked screams and complaints emanating from the three 'soldiers'.

He had taken refuge on the side of a building, panning around it to get a decent look; he smiled at a job well done. They were encased up to their necks and he only hoped that it was not too tightening to keep them from breathing properly though with their screams, he could honestly say he was not worried. A sigh escaped his parted lips and he walked from around his sanctuary to retrieve his dropped book.

"HEY, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US YOU LITTLE BRAT! BOSS…BOSS, HELP US PLEASE!!"

Dominic stopped in halfway from standing back up from gathering his book; so there was a boss was there and if Dominic knew anything, it was that he or she had probably seen this whole thing go down. He stood his ground waiting for something to happen; he really didn't see a point in hiding after he had just been out in the open like this. He would already have eyes on him, or at least that's what he'd have going on. To make things a bit more unusual, Dominic found himself sitting down cross-legged as he began to take up where he had left off in his father's book. Despite the screams still emanating from the loud mouths in front of him, Dominic read on for a good ten minutes before things seemed to take an unexpected turn.

"Well, well, looks like I won't have to take those guys out thanks to you."

Dominic's head lifted up a bit surprise as he found himself staring not too far ahead at a girl, who was bent over and patting each of the three men on the head. He was a bit surprised to say the least…he had kind of expected to be shot at, not that he wanted to of course but he could use a bit more excitement after walking all that time. He stared at the girl for a moment before looking back down to his book, not really interested anymore.

"You're welcome."

She looked up at Dominic a bit perplexed before she laughed a bit and stood up smiling. "I don't recall saying thank you."

"Yeah, but you were going to, so it's fine." Dominic smiled and continued reading.

She stared at him a little while longer before walking around past the fissured men and standing directly in front of Dominic. "So, who are you anyways?"

Dominic shrugged and found that this was probably going to drag on. Closing the book, he stood up warily and found himself staring directly into the girl's eyes.

"You shouldn't ask someone's name without giving your own first."

She stared at him sourly for a moment, before rolling her eyes and turning away from him. This left Dominic a bit amused, his own eyebrow arching as he watched this little fit of hers.

"I guess this conversation is over then?"

She still said nothing, but hesitantly turned to look back towards him…she looked a bit annoyed though Dominic could honestly find no reason why she should be. A bit of a pout and her arms folded…it was 

like he was staring at a six year old…that was unusually tall. He restrained the urge to laugh and quickly looked down.

She wasn't thrown off by that at all however, her pout and anger seeming to grow even more with Dominic's attempt at being quiet. It was a moment or two of watching him, which she finally sighed and smiled, almost like an idea had come to her.

"Tell you what, if you beat me in a fight, I'll tell you my name."

She really did seem a bit eager for this, though honestly…Dominic didn't care that much for her name. He blinked a bit confused by this sudden challenge and then looked past her…the three men in the ground were just a perplexed as he was and it brought a smile upon his face as he turned his attention back towards her.

"I'm really not all that interested in a fight; I kind of have somewhere to be."

"Well then, you're no fun. How about this…if you win, I'll take you to my town. I doubt you'd be able to find it, since it's so well concealed and everything."

Dominic stared at her for a moment considering this. "Where do you live?"

She smiled and winked at him, "it's a town called New Haven."

…

..

"You got yourself a fight then," he said with a smile.

"Excellent!"


End file.
